Gory umbrella
by Coooorry
Summary: I spoke, and picked up my umbrella, and stabbed him with it.Blood scattered everywhere.I couldn't let him go. Based on SeeU's song 'Gory Umbrella'.


This is my 2nd fanfic! This fanfic is also based on SeeU's song, Gory Umbrella.(Song by team sweet dream) I can't give you the link...;; I'm sorry;; You can find it on Crecrew!

p.s - SeeWoo is boy ver. SeeU! (Not USee). In Korea, its called SeeWoo! And SeeMe is image change ver. of SeeU!(you can see her in Science of Hypocrisy)

p.p.s - I've changed my mistakes;;

EnJoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like just a normal day.  
>It was raining, so I got my umbrella, and waited for him.<p>

After a while, I saw him walking towards me.  
>When I saw him, I smiled, and I also ran towards him. He greeted me with a little smile.<p>

"Hello SeeWoo! It's a nice day today, isn't it? Even though it's raining."

"Yeah, If you think like that, maybe it is." He said in a low voice. It was weird, but I just ignored it.

"Let's go, SeeWoo!" I pulled him to make him walk. "I'll just use your umbrella with you." I said to him, folding my umbrella. He just nodded.

While I was walking with him, I tried to talk to him.  
>But I couldn't. He seemed strange. He didn't talk, smile, or do anything. He just walked.<p>

We just walked until we arrived at the place we first met.

"Hey, this is the place we first met, remember?It was raining at that time too..Lots of things happened here, like..."

"SeeU." SeeWoo cut my words off. But this was the first time he talked since we walked, so I just replied with a smile.  
>"Yes, SeeWoo? Do you have something to say?"<p>

"...Let's break up."

The smile on my face disappeared. This can't be. He must be lying.  
>"Wha...What did you say?"<br>believing that it was just a joke, I tried to smile again, but it didn't work. My face just got worse.

He sighed, and repeated. "I said, let's break up, SeeU. Don't you get it?"

I was shocked. "Bu...But why? I can't understand! Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm just tired of you, SeeU. I don't want to make it longer."

My body started to shake. Tears dropped from my eyes.

Isn't this a dream? Is this really all true? Something is wrong!  
>I thought it would last longer! No, forever!<br>I can't let him go, I still love him!

I tried to control myself, but I couldn't.  
>He was getting farther from me.<p>

"I...I love you, SeeWoo...P...Please don't go!...Please..." I shouted.

I tried to catch him, but it was useless.

So...If you leave me... I thought.

"SeeWoo." I called him, for the last time.  
>As he turned around to face me, I continued my words.<p>

"Are you really going to leave me?"

He sighed, and nodded.

"Then, I'll just do it by myself." I spoke, and picked up my umbrella, and stabbed him with it.

Blood scattered everywhere.  
>"I love you more than anyone. You can't go! I can't let you go! Stay with me, or..."<br>Soon my hands became gory. Blood dripped from the umbrella.  
>"Or...Die..." After that word, I collapsed on the floor.<br>I kept on shivering. No, I couldn't stop shivering.  
>What have I done?<p>

With my shaking hands,I touched the bloody man on the floor.  
>"...So warm..." He was so warm, that I couldn't stand it.<br>Once again, I stabbed him with the umbrella which was red, covered with blood.

His body shook, and soon, it stopped.

I have killed him. I have killed the person whom I love so much. I have killed him with my own hands.  
>I colleted my mind, and looked at my gory hands. I couldn't belive myself. Why did I kill him?<p>

Once more, I touched him again. Now his body was beautiful red color covered with blood, and was losing its warmth, turning cold.  
>I looked around. Our surroundings were stained red with the blood, and the rain was washing away the red color. The air was filled with the disgusting smell of blood.<p>

I slowly hugged the man, who I have stubbed him to death.  
>His body was so cold. I slightly kissed him on his lips, but I couldn't feel his breath.<p>

Tears welled up from my eyes. Why,why did I do this? I know that I can't live with him.

"Come back..." I said to the gory man in my arms.  
>I regretted so much. I wished that I could go back to the time before I did this.<br>Slowly, I placed my hands on the umbrella, and held it up.

"We will be happy now, right?" I smiled, and stabbed myself.  
>Again, blood covered our surroundings.<br>Dying beside the person I love, I was happy.

Now we are together.  
>Forever...<p> 


End file.
